halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles/Nomination
Any discussions not relating to a specific nomination must be placed HERE or it will be removed without notice. Please note that only the Panel Moderator may update the status of a nominated article once voting has begun. How-to Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in this section [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Nomination#Guidelines|'HERE']], refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed from consideration. To submit an article for candidacy in the [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles|'Good Articles project']], please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Describe the Good Article candidate in an effective way with as few words as possible. *'Why —' In your opinion, why should this article be granted the honor of Good Article status? *'Status —' The present status of the article as a Good Article candidate (FOR JUDICIARY PURPOSES ONLY!) Voting Comments Nominations Mercury-class Destroyer *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 12th, 2015 *'Date of Nomination —' February 11th, 2016 *'Description —' A class of ships which served humanity's armed forces well for many decades, until the dark days of the Insurrection forced its retirement. *'Why —' The last ship article I submitted for the GA panel has bothering me for some time, as some of the feedback couldn't be incorporated into the article because of its strange theme. For that reason, I took that all onboard when I was writing this, going into more detail about the technical details than the history emphasis of its predecessor, including the possible modifications and the shortcomings of its many systems. With all that said, I hope I've managed to craft an article worthy of getting Good Article status. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # Well, remember your Writer template, first of all. Free-use or not, it's still gotta be there. Period at the end of quotes. "Rouge" asteroids? So they're off-red? Neat that you've incorporated the different images you've found into an explanation within the article, being that they were so often modified. If these were built in the late 2400s up to 2510, it's kinda odd to say they're bigger than Marathon-class cruisers and call it "a massive achievement at the time" when the Marathon-class was just replacing the Halcyon-class at the time. Might make more sense to compare it to Halcyon-classes like the Pillar of Autumn. You spend an unusual amount of time describing the decor, but I kinda like it. Fresh angle to take. All in all, I like it. That Damn Sniper 05:38, February 11, 2016 (UTC) # The amount of variety and history in this article really sets it apart from others of its kind. During my first read I was really impressed by all the different functions it had. That sort of versatility really adds some realism to the article. Props for all those Nebulon-B frigate images, too. # It's certainly an interesting article. You rarely see ship pages that predate the Human-Covenant War, let alone the Insurrection, and this is very well done. # Per above Joshua (Talk) 02:28, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Comments Nathaniel-A143 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 24, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' March 3, 2016 *'Description —' A well-written article about a Spartan-III of Alpha Company who survives Operation: PROMETHEUS and continues his war against the Covenant. *'Why —' One of the best Alpha Company Spartan articles on HF, Sierra has gone to great lengths and put a lot of effort in making this article what it is today. I feel it deserves some more recognition other than FotM *'Status —' Nomination failed. Voting # While the standard of writing is absolutely worthy of GA status, the main bulk of the text is littered with incomplete sections or sections lacking any real substance, as well as being lacking in pictures. Personally, I've never been a fan of an exhaustive combat history because it can weaken the article as a whole; instead I'd recommend condensing it so only the key battles in this particular character's narrative are addressed. Joshua (Talk) # You might want to explain how Nathaniel got aboard a ship when at 1 year old, they're only starting to learn their first steps. You can argue that in the future kids are taking pre-algebra in 5th Grade like Admiral Cole, but there are certain innate limits for humans at that age; someone else would've had to take him to the transport if his mother was killed, 'cause he'd have barely been done with breastfeeding at that time. Given that, I'm glad you mention him having little recollection of his parents. Remember to italicize ship names. There's a lot of content here, and of sufficient quality for GA, but I have to agree with Chak. This is in the style of some of the older S-II articles, with an expansive history, but not all of those events are critical. Keep what you have, and if you're determined to expand the events Alpha Company went through like the Bonanza Asteroid Belt, go for it, but you could probably cut down on the headers for post-war, especially those without any content yet. For those headers that aren't expanded but you do want to keep, at least take out the "In progress..." under each one, as those look kinda unprofessional. You've already got the Under Construction template to tell us those parts aren't done yet. Clean it up a bit, and yeah, I think it's suitable for GA. That Damn Sniper 19:32, March 6, 2016 (UTC) # I'll have to side with the others on this one. While it's certainly a quality article, it feels far too unfinished to really warrant the award even if it does pass the minimum requirements. I know Sierra's not been around for a few months at the time of writing, but it could do with a bit of fixing up to really shine. # As per the others, this is a quality article that is hampered by short, inconsequential combat sections and "incomplete" addendums throughout. Normally I'm not bothered by incomplete biographies in articles, but in this case the incomplete sections really drag the article down. I would also recommend making the images larger, as the present size makes it very hard to make out the pictures. Comments Project SIGMA *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 16, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' March 9, 2016 *'Description —' A little-known offshoot of the SPARTAN-II Program, intended to create supersoldiers who would embark on more secretive missions than their famous peers. *'Why —' For what is the central meeting place for many of Brodie's HCW characters, its surprising to see how little recognition it's received despite the obvious effort put into it. Its interesting to note that unlike most supersoldier project-articles, this article focuses solely on its operational history, reading more like a character article or an informative novel as a result. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # Format's a little unusual, not incorporating an intro. Making some of the Overview section into an intro would fix that problem, though, since GA requires an 80-word intro at least. Writing quality's up to snuff, though, and there's plenty of content with some images to bolster it. That Damn Sniper 02:07, March 10, 2016 (UTC) # As per Sniper. Personally would like to see more images, though. Joshua (Talk) # A superb article, but I'm withholding support until there's a couple more images here to flesh it out. The second half of the article just feels very bare without image supplements. My issues have been addressed. # I think I've made it up to par. Comments Gamma Company *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 4th, 2014 *'Date of Nomination —' May 11th, 2016 *'Description —' An effort to give a robust expansion of the last Spartan-III class for use by the community as a common history and class list to prevent tag conflicts, allowing Gamma characters from disparate universes to interact without necessitating entire alternate universe character biographies. *'Why —' In addition to meeting the requirements for length, images, and formatting, the article serves a purpose for the site community as an open resource enabling easier collaborations. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # Unless one of the other judges fails to respond timely. That Damn Sniper 05:12, May 12, 2016 (UTC) # A unique blend of canon expansion and community collaboration headed off by a veteran user. Definitely earns my vote. # A very detailed canon expansion with an amazing amount of effort put into not only incorporating as many users' work as possible but also to create a handy on-site resource for future Gamma work. # An excellent example of how to properly integrate canon and fanon materials. Definitely deserves the award. # doesnt deserve anything because my spartans arent given the centre stage Joshua (Talk) Comments Halo: ENSIGN *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 17, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' August 15, 2016 *'Description —' Halo: ENSIGN is a game that follows the story of the Spartan-III team, ENSIGN. With a variety of level design and a large focus on multiplayer, it is much different than any other previous Halo game, without losing it's Halo roots. *'Why —' After putting months of work into the concept of Halo: ENSIGN, I feel that the article has reached the point that it is considered "good." I have messed around with different concepts and storylines, and finally settled on this version of the game. With a lot of planning and creative concepts that went into this article, it is my most detailed article so far. I will continue to expand and elaborate on the article after the submission, so if it doesn't get approved this time, I can use your feedback to improve it and hopefully get it approved in the future. *'Status —' GA status granted. Voting # While in my opinion it could do with a few more pictures - controller layouts or character images, perhaps? - the page does meet Good Article standards. I do feel like the page could do with more detail in general, though it's not a deciding factor in my vote. # In the opening paragraph, might want to say "early stages of fighting the Covenant Remnant", so it doesn't sound like they joined up with the Covenant, and "similar to previous Halo games" or the like instead of "unlike Halo 5", since Halo 1, 2, and ODST all cloned their protagonist for co-op play (though 3 did have Arbiter and the two Elites...). You might want to italicize the on-back description text, since it's something found on the theoretical item, so it's kind of a quote. Articles don't have to be finished, but I'd strongly suggest at least finding a better name than PLACEHOLDER, even if whatever name you use is just a placeholder. I would also raise the point that making the 'frisbee' known in the first bit of your story and only show up again as an end-credits scene makes it kind of irrelevant to the rest of the plot, and I'd find a way to incorporate it better instead of making it an unrelated teaser. I think the images in the gallery could be better used spread throughout the article to balance text with images, but all in all, it's well formatted, meticulously checked for conventions, and makes use of a little wikia coding in its own style, setting itself apart by not inheriting everything from previous game articles on the site. I think it's got my vote. That Damn Sniper 01:50, August 18, 2016 (UTC) # Most of my complaints with Halo: ENSIGN would be with it as a game. As an article, however, it meets and exceeds GA standards. Although I do concur with the criticisms put forward by Brodie and Sniper. # Not a fan of game articles in general, but as per the others this is a fully-fledged concept that meets Good Article standards. I appreciate that you take your idea and go all the way with it, looking into various different parts of the imagined game to create a coherent and believable whole. Comments Leon Sikowsky *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 7, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' September 4, 2016 *'Description —' One of - if not the - very first canon Spartan-IV's articles on the site, Anonymous' Leon details a young boy raised at the end of the war overcoming the difficulties of his childhood and rising to become a member of the Spartan branch. While the article still has room for improvement, it is definitely among the notable Spartans of the modern day site. *'Status — Nomination Failed' Voting # While what's in this article is certainly well-written and laid-out, certainly passing the minimum requirements for GA, I really feel that it's simply far too barebones to warrant the award. While an article's biography section doesn't have to be completed by any means, I think that the page could really do with some more substance to earn the Good Article award. # As per Brodie. While I don't mind incomplete biographies, this one hasn't even reached the part about Leon becoming a Spartan-IV. The page could also use with some more quotations and could merge some of the smaller paragraphs. # The Early Life paragraphs seem pretty dedicated to setting up Sikowsky's autism as part of his character, and it mentions the school program helps to further his social development; perhaps this is more comment than review, but you might consider it an opportunity to set up a childhood friend character, since the depth of friendships, rather than number, has been noted to be of help. As for the article itself, it looks to me to all be in according with conventions. There's not all that much that is coding, with a simple Spartan template and a CSV at the most. The one thing that makes it look incomplete is the huge list of unfilled biography headers, which if you hid temporarily, wouldn't make the article seem like it has as far to go. The other thing is your paragraphs are often very short, which may look unusual to a bunch of judges used to having ten-line paragraphs in their own work. Meets length and image requirements, and darn sure has the story thought out and cleanly written, so it's got my vote. That Damn Sniper 06:43, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Julian-G209 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 4th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' November 20th, 2016 *'Description —' A member of Shrike Team from Brodie's Halo: Shrike, Julian pushes himself to surpass the challenges Spartans are given with a smile, only to mask a despondency derived from the hardships those challenges force him to endure. Eventually, however, his forced pretense of good humor is worn away, thanks in part to Shrike's events. It makes him one of the more bitter individuals we'd expect a senior Spartan to be, and as one of the young Gammas, his development reflects on the whole company as one example of them growing up and into the role of more senior Spartan characters compared against the relatively new IVs. *'Why —' Something I ran across during the formation of Gamma Company, and again as I looked through some related Sigmaverse things, Brodie never shies away from expanding Sigmaverse through character articles. The character's recruitment, training, and status of his team up to his appearances in Sigmaverse prose are treated with the same level of detail as the events of Shrike, though it could use a couple images, quotes, or other media to break up all the bio paragraphs. *'Status —' Nomination pending. Voting # As per the above. That Damn Sniper 21:03, November 20, 2016 (UTC) # As if anything Brodie puts the slightest bit of actual effort into isn't GA worthy :P # Another one of Brodie's oft-overlooked Sigma characters. As always, Brodie creates a good character narrative with a presentation neatness that I envy. # Per above slowfuture (Talk) 03:51, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Comments Jacinto *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 5, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' November 22, 2016 *'Description —' While the colony of Reach may have served as the military center for humanity, Jacinto, serves as one of humanity's most important economic and cultural hubs, providing a valuable trading gateway from Earth to the most distant of Outer Colony worlds. Being one of the few highly developed colonies to survive the war, Jacinto would later become essential to the rebuilding and restructuring of a post-war human society. *'Why —' During my time here, I had never been able to find or establish a project to remain deeply invested in long-term. Several uncompleted and failed projects later, I managed to finally plant my feet and create an article I felt worth writing and completing. In 2015, an extensive rewriting process of this then-forgotten article began. For the next three months, I focused solely on this article. That same year, Jacinto would later become my most accomplished article to date. *'Status —' Voting # A very well-written, detailed article. With the amount of work put into it, this definitely deserves the award. # In the last paragraph of the intro, you might want to change "was" to "had been", to change the tense, since "was" makes it sound like it was still under siege. Not a big deal, and yet it really threw me off reading through. Also not sure about the name Treaty of Sanghelios, since it wasn't actually signed remotely near Sanghelios. "Too" to "two", second paragraph under Colonization. "Thw" to "the", first paragraph under Golden Century. Might knock that comma out of the first sentence after. Period on the last sentence in the section. Well, setting every individual nitpick aside, perhaps one more proofreading wouldn't go amiss. These voting sections should be more on the article as a whole, so I'll say while I'm impressed by the length of the History, in particular the detail devoted to the Insurrection, I find the information on its current culture and resources more interesting, since these are the factors which become plot hooks and involve Jacinto in stories in the current Halo era. And the length's good, there's a decent balance of quotes and images with the content, and the writing level's up to par. Worthy GA candidate to me. That Damn Sniper 07:45, November 23, 2016 (UTC) # Surprised this wasn't nominated earlier. Then again, I could've nominated it myself, so perhaps I'm not one to talk. Regardless, LHF has put a ridiculous amount of work into this page, and it shows. It definitely gets my vote. # Sniper covered just about all the little quibbles I would have had. Overall it's a great article that fully deserves the award it won last year. It's a small thing to note, but I especially like that even the non-Halo images used for the article look like they fit in with the universe's overall look and feel. #As per above. slowfuture (Talk) 03:50, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Comments